El Dragon rojo de la desolacion
by Neopercival
Summary: Ira, tristeza y deseperacion es lo que Rias Gremory y las demas sienten, por culpa de un ataque de Rizevim y sus aliados, Issei ha desaparecido, ¿que es lo que sentira al verlo retornar...como un enemigo?
1. El dragón caido y la princesa carmesi

**Aloha hermanos, aqui les traigo un nuevo proyecto, es uno que eh estado pensando desde hace mucho, pero al igual que Gods among us y Sekiryuutei Xenoverse, este no va a ser actualizado muy seguido, ya que me voy a dedicar a terminar EL ASCENSO DE LOS DRAGONES y YUUKI RITO: AGENTE DE S.H.I.E.L.D, ya que esas 2 historias son mis prioridades**

 **Espero y les guste, asi que empecemos**

* * *

 **INFRAMUNDO**

Cierta pelirroja caminaba por los pasillos de lo que podia ser considerado una prision, siendo escoltada por los guardias de su familia, con el rostro serio, pero cualquiera que la viera, podia notar que era una fallida fachada para ocultar su inmensa tristeza

Un cinturon de cuero que guindaba en su hombro derecho, mostraba un bolso que reposaba en su cadera izquierda

Se preguntaran, ¿que lleva ahi?

Lo sabran mas adelante

-Rias-ojousama-llamo su atencion uno de sus guardias-ya estamos aqui

Eso la tenso, ¿llegaron tan rapido?, vaya que el tiempo vuela cuando te pierdes en tu propio mundo, miro esa puerta con varios sentimientos peleando en su vientre y mente

Miedo, dolor, frustracion, temor

Esos son los sentimientos que paralizaban a la hermosa pelirrojá al ver la gruesa pared de acero, eso demostraba que al ser que queria ver era muy peligroso

Pero para ella no lo era, ¡para ella, jamas!, ese no era su temor, lo que ella temia, era ver lo cambiado que podria estar el sujeto tras la puerta, eso le doleria en el alma

Pero segun ella, todo era su culpa, aun cuando lo que hizo fue incorrecto, ella no debia atormentarse de esa manera, cometio un error como todo el mundo

Pero todos merecen una oportunidad para la redencion, ¿verdad?

Claro que si

Pero no solo ella, sino tambien el resto de las personas que amaban a la persona tras esta puerta, jamas creyeron ser tan estupidas como para no creerle e ignorarlo

Si tan solo le hubieran creido, no estarian en semejante dilema

Mas ya estaba aqui, no habia marcha atrás y ella no quería retroceder

Recogiendo valor de no se sabe donde, aspiro profundamente conteniéndose por un momento, luego empezo a exhalar lentamente, como si con esa exhalacion todas sus dudas y tensiones se esfumaran

Y vaya que funciono

Con una mirada determinada volvio a fijar sus hermosos ojos verdes a la inminente e imponente estructura que la separaba del ser que tanto amaba y ella sabia que era inocente a pesar de lo que digan los detractores

Pero cuando sus fragiles manos iban a empujar la colosal puerta, uno de los guardias, preocupados por la seguridad se su ama, la detuvo

-Ojou-sama, ¿en serio lo hara?-pregunto con un tono que claramente reflejaba preocupación hacia su ama-el...el...el es muy peligroso

La pelirroja primero lo miro enfadada, ¿como se atrevia a decirle asi a su persona mas amada?, pero luego se calmo, dando una ligera sonrisa, ya que vio de la gran preocupacion de su escolta, era genuina

Ella agradecia en grande ese rasgo en comun de todos los sirvientes de su casa

-Gracias, pero no se preocupen-agradecio con una sonrisa tierna-estare bien, ademas...-giro su rostro hacia la inmensa puerta que estaba siendo abierta por otros guardias-...el no sera un riesgo ni peligro para mi-termino al ver que la puerta termino de abrirse

Entro despues de debatir y convercer a ambos que no necesitaria escolta, camino por un tramo corto, hasta llegar y quedarse petrificada por la lluvia de emociones que la embargaban al ver a esa persona especial para ella, recostado de espaldas a las rejas de su celda

El ni se habia dado cuenta de la llegada de la pelirroja

-Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos-menciono la pelirroja, sobresaltando y llamando la atencion de este-¿me extrañaste?

El sujeto solo volteo un poco su rostro, los flequillos castaños de su frente cubrian sus ojos, mas no su boca, de esta salio la mas sincera, alegre y real sonrisa, eso hizo a la pelirroja ahogar un gemido de alegria

Al parecer sus miedos fueron mal infundados

-Pero miren no mas a quien tenemos aqui-respondio con un tono burlon mas no ofensivo el castaño-si no es mas que la hermosa heredera de la casa Gremory-respondio volviendo a girar su rostro al frente-claro que te extrañe, ¿que no es lo mas lógico?, solo tu imagen es lo unico que me tranquiliza y no me daje caer en la locura que es este lugar

 **¡SPREEED!**

-¿Eh?

El castaño se sorprendio cuando sintio que algo rodeo su torso, bajo la mirada y vio lo que era, eran 2 brazos que pertenecientes a la pelirroja, se aferraban desde afuera de su celda a todo su cuerpo

Le estaba dando el abrazo mas fuerte, calido y amoroso que jamas le había dado

Temblaba

Ella temblaba

¿Miedo?, ¡y una mierda!, jamas tendria miedo del ser que mas ama en el universo

Pero si tenia un ligero miedo

El que si lo llegara a soltar, la alejarian de el para siempre, ¡ella no queria eso!, con solo pensar eso, una gran ira y miedo se cernia sobre ella, no quería que se lo llevaran de su lado, pelearia con todo el mundo sobrenatural de ser necesario

Con ese pensamiento, apreto mas el abrazo

Al sentir sus temores, el muchacho sonrió y puso su tosca y ruda mano sobre la fragil y delicada mano de ella, empezando a sobarla con serenidad y se diera cuenta que el aun estaba aqui, ella al que al sentir el contacto, suavizo sus acciones relajándose

Ironico, un reo "peligroso", relajaba el alma de la princesa de la destrucción

Mas ella noto algo, mas bien, sintio algo

Era liquido y espeso, mas no importaba cuan asqueroso se sintiera, ella no iba a quitar las manos de su amado por nada del mundo, ya estuvo suficientemente alejado de ella por mucho tiempo, eso no volveria a ocurrir

Ella se encargaria de eso, ella pelearia de ser necesario

Mas no aguanto la curiosidad y saco una de sus manos, mas grande fue su terror que deshizo el abrazo hacia su amado, mas este no parecia sorprendido, mas bien, su rostro demostraba que ya se lo esperaba, ¿que era lo que ella vio en su mano?, pues muy simple

Era sangre

La sangre de su amado estaba derramandose de su cuerpo

-Ise-llamaba con un toque de preocupación la pelirroja-date la vuelta-ordeno con autoridad, pero su tono preocupado, no se habia ido

-Y-Yo, creo que no es buena idea-negaba el castaño y en su voz se notaba ese inmenso nerviosismo

-¡ISE!-ordeno una vez mas, pero su tono esta vez era mas desesperado

-...-mas la respuesta que recibió fue el silencio

-Bien, si no me quieres decir

 **¡CLANK! ¡CLANK! ¡CLANK!**

-Tendre que entrar y averiguarlo yo misma

El inconfundible sonido de el metal siendo forzado llamo la atencion del castaño

Y grande fue su sorpresa y horror por lo que sus ojos vieron

-¡¿Te volviste a robar las llaves de los guardias?!-pregunto alarmado y preocupado por su amor-¡te meteras en muchos problemas!

A ella no le importaba nada de lo que dijera su amado castaño o el problema con las autoridades en este momento

 **¡RAAAAAANK!**

Ante las quejas y preocupaciones de su amado, ella abrio la puerta y rápidamente se metio a su celda, quedando horrorizada por lo que veia, hasta llevo sus dos manos a su boca para evitar salir un grito de angustia

Issei se encontraba en un muy mal estado, heridas leves, graves raspones y moretones en todo su cuerpo, la suciedad y estado casi obsoleto de su traje de batalla demostraban que no habia recibido atencion medica ni servicios basicos desde la gran batalla, su rostro presentaba una cicatriz en forma de X en su mejilla izquierda, asi como una que atravezaba su ojo derecho

 **(N/A:** **es la** **armadura saiyajin de Bardock xeno o** **mas conocido como evil Bardock, admitanlo** , **¡es genial!)**

Pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion y lleno de ira irracional, que estaba a punto de ir y asesinar a todos los guardias de esa prision, mas Issei logro calmarla lo suficiente como para evitar semejante desatre, fue que estaban encadenado de las muñecas, tobillos y cuello, de gruesas cadenas y grilletes

-Es mas leve de lo que vez-bromeo el castaño para hacer calmar a Rias, obviamente fallando-creeme, estoy bien

-Eso es imposible de creer-respondio con cierto enojo, mas teletransporto de quien sabe donde, un botiquin de primeros auxilios-voy a curarte y no vas a negarte, ¿de acuerdo?

El castaño iba a refutar, pero pensandolo mejor, esa aura negra y ojos rojos no daban buen presagio a una respuesta negativa, asi que hizo caso lo mas docil posible

Desmaterializo su armadura dejando al aire libre desde sus abdominales hasta arriba, Rias se quedo en shock y embelesada por la imagen tan varonil y fuerte que presentaba Issei, brazos gruesos y musculosos, pectorales y abdomen en iguales condiciones, cicatrices grandes y que le daban un aire rudo, piernas...

Un momento, ¿cicatrices?, ¡esas no estaban en su cuerpo la ultima vez!

 **¡BOOOM!**

* * *

 **PASILLOS DE LA PRISION**

¿Que es esto?-se preguntaba uno de los guardias al sentir este enorme despliegue de poder y un terremoto-¿Rias ojou-sama se encontrará bien?

-Creo que mas deberiamos preocuparnos por nosotros mismos-respondia un poco nervioso el guardia, mas luego sonrio satisfecho-al parecer ella ya descubrió lo que le haciamos a ese malnacido, bueno, no importa, se lo merecia y morire orgulloso de mi acto-termino de hablar de forma orgullosa y arrogante el otro guardia

Desde que Issei fue encerrado, los guardias se encargaron de hacerle la vida (de forma ironica) un infierno, golpizas, humillaciones, insultos, etc

Hacian eso creyendo que se lo merecia, pero les enojaba el hecho de que tras toda esa tortura, el no se inmutaba, eso los hacia enfurecer tanto que subian el nivel de sus agresiones, creyendo que sus actos no serian descubiertos y ellos estarian a salvo

Pero que idiotas eran

-¿De que estas hablando?-preguntaba totalmente confundido el otro guardia, el al ser nuevo, no estaba al tanto ni participaba de los hechos barbaricos de sus compañeros

-Eso te lo podemos explicar nosotros

Ambos se tensaron al escuchar una muy familiar voz, ademas de que venia acompañado de otra poderosa presencia

Ambos voltearon sus rostros y ahi los vieron, el guardia veterano sonrio resignado, por el tono de voz molesto de su jefe, habia sido descubierto, solo esperaria su castigo con orgullo y paciencia

-Lord Gremory-sama, Venelama-sama-saludaron inmediatamente con una respetuosa reverencia cada uno

-Te lo diremos luego-respondio esta vez Venelama-por ahora, llevennos a donde nuestra hija

-¡Hai!-respondio el soldado novato

* * *

 **DE VUELTA A LA CELDA DE ISSEI**

-¡Rias!-exclamaba el castaño a todo pulmon por el poder que expulsaba la chica por su ira-¡debes de calamarte!, ¡destruiras todo el lugar!

La chica no daba señales de relajarse, al contrario, cada segundo que pasaba, su poder e ira crecian mas y mas

-¡Rias!, ¡controlate!-pedia el castaño mientras se cubria con sus brazos de la luz cegadora y poder desprendido de ella-¡vamos, debes controlarte!

-¡¿Como quieres que me controle?!-exclamaba con ira cegadora-¡mira en el estado en el que te han dejado!

Era cierto, puede que no halla quedado en un muy buen estado luego de someterlo y encerrarlo, ¡pero tampoco lo habian dejado asi!, ¡parecia mas un cadáver que un hombre!,

O dragon en este caso

Cierta diosa dragona de lo infinito no se lo tomaria muy bien cuando se enterara de esto y cierta pelirroja la apoyaria en la masacre contra los que le hicieron esto

Consejo demoniaco

Guardias de la prision

Etc

Apostaba a que cierta Serafin, Cadre, Maou y Kitsune participarian sin dudar aun cuando la Serafin cayera

Sin hablar de las chicas de su sequito y las que no lo son, pero que igual amaban al castaño, en especial cierta peliplatina portadora de la Dividing Gear, esa demente desataria una masacre sin limites con el juggernutt drive

Sip, estaban re-jodidos

Mas volviendo a respirar hondo y soltar suave el aire contenido, volvia poco a poco a serenarse, hasta que su aura de destruccion se disolvio por completo

-Fiuuuuuu-silvaba ya relajado el castaño, secandose el sudor de su frente con el dorso de sus manos-menos mal, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

No obtuvo una respuesta verbal, solo vio como la pelirroja tomo la caja medica y empezo a curarlo desde la espalda, eso le decia que aun estaba molesta y que era mejor no molestarla

Un silencio profundo se produjo mientras la pelirroja lo curaba el solo se dejaba, sabia que no debia molestarla y no lo haria

O talvez si

-Mate a tu hermano-saco el tema que retenia desde que ella llego-¿como puedes amarme aun sabiendo eso?

La pelirroja no respondio y solo exprimio con mucha fuerza el trapo sacandole el exceso de agua para luego volver a limpiar su espalda, las partes aseadas luego eran curadas

Aun sin responder, el sabia que ese tema le dolia a ella y lamentaba ese hecho, pero debia hacerlo, debia sacarlo a flote para que ella sacara todos esos malos sentimientos contra el que segun el, ella tenia

Que tonto

-No puedo odiarte-respondio la pelirroja sorprendiendo al castaño que sentia el trapo humedo pasando por su espalda-no eras tu esa vez, no fue tu culpa

-El mundo sobrenatural por poco perece por mi culpa-volvio a remarcar el castaño-¿de veras crees que no merezco un castigo?

-Te lo volvere a repetir Issei, asi que escucha bien-llamo su atencion carraspeando su garganta-no fue tu culpa, no eras tu en ese momento y te entiendo

Issei en serio estaba conmovido, las unicas que le creian eran Rias y las demas, mas por muy orgulloso, el solo volteo su rostro, evitando qie ella viera su rostro enrojecido

Esto saco una risa de ella

Pasaron los minutos y el ya estaba aseado y curado, aunque un carmin invadia sin piedad todo el rostro de la pelirroja

Vaya ironia

-No era necesario que me limpiaras la zona inferior-respondia el castaño con un rubor invadiendo todo su rostro

Y es que sin pena ni gloria, Rias Gremory le arranco los pantalones de latex negros aun en las protestas del castaño en donde el alegaba que podria muy bien hacerlo el mismo

Y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su mini Issei, que de mini, no tenia nada segun su opinion

Despues de un penoso momento a solas, empezaron a romper el hielo, ¿quien comenzo?, pues

Rias

-B-Bien, ¿te sientes mejor?-pregunto aun nerviosas, recibiendo una afirmacion del castaño, eso la hizo suspirar de alivio, mas no del todo, aun quedaba esa inmensa herida en su estomago que misteriosa y curiosamente, no pudo curar ni con el kit de primeros auxilios ni con magia-aun asi, le dire a mis padres que envien medicos a revisarte y curarte esa herida

El solo rio por lo bajo, sacando curiosidad de ella

-Tus padres, ¿no quieren verme muerto?-pregunto con toda la inocensia del mundo, mas ella demostraba una sonrisa serena-digo, mate a su unico hijo varon

-"Si tan solo supieras la verdad"-se decia en la mente la pelirroja-Ise-llamo exitosamente su atencion-ellos entienden perfectamente que no fue tu culpa, todos lo sabemos, no debes dejar que esa culpa ajena te carcoma el alma

-Es facil decirlo-decia el castaño, su voz claramente mostraba duda, pena y arrepentimiento-aun sueño en las noches en lo que le hice a Sirzech-sama, Azazel aun esta en estado catatonico y no sabemos nada de Michael-sama ya que sigue desaparecido, por suerte Gabriel-sama esta dirigiendo el cielo hasta que aparezca y no trates de decirme que no es mi culpa, se perfectamente que las respuestas estan aqui-señalandose la cabeza-pero debo concentrarme mas, se que en el fondo de mi subconciente esta el paradero de Michael, el antidoto para Azazel y la razon de mierda del porque mate a Sirzech, ¡lo se!

Rias estaba sumamente apenada y culpable, ella sabia las respuestas, pues se las dijeron mas le obligaron a callar

¿La razon?, nadie la sabe

Mas la culpa la estaba carcomiendo, pero en especial, ¡le dolia un infierno mentirle y ver tan mal a su amado!

Ya no lo soportaba mas, asi que iba a confesar todo, mas fue interrumpida por el mismo castaño

-¿La trajiste contigo?-pregunto espectante el catsaño, recibiendo un asentimiento y una sincera sonrisa de ella, el respondio de la misma manera-bien, es mejor comenzar

Ella asintio y metio su mano en su bolso de cuero buscando lo que queria y sonrio cuando lo encontro, lo que saco de ahi fue

Un libro, un simple libro

"El arte del alma"

-Vaya que en serio te gusta este libro-decia burlonamente la pelirroja recibiendo una sonrisa tonta por parte de Issei, mas le vio cierta incomodidad-¿sabes?, creo que te sentirias mejor sin esas pesadas cadenas

-Rias...

 **¡CLAAAAAAAAANK! (×5)**

No tuvo tiempo de refutar cuando las cadenas calleron pesadamente al suelo, el sintio como un gigantesco peso literalmente le fue quitado de todo su cuerpo, movio sus muñecas sintiendo con placer como sus articulaciones se aligeraban y soltaban, con la punta de su bota izquierda golpeo 2 veces el suelo, sintiendo como el choque viajaba por toda su pierna, reactivandola poco a poco, movio su cuello de un lado a otro y dejo salir un gemido placentero al sentir como sonaba al ser relajados

Pero aun cuando se sentia de lo mejor, debia regañarla

-Rias, no debes hacer esto-dijo con tono muy serio-te meteras en muchos problemas si sigues haciendo este tipo de cosas

-No me importa-respondia igual de seria

-Pero...

-¡No me importa!-volvio a responder pero de forma mas brusca, mas se calmo respirando hondo-esto es una pequeña retribucion por lo que te han hecho aqui, asi que, ¿empezamos?-pregunto mientras abria el libro en la pagina separada

Suspirando derrotado, asintio, ya que jamas podria ganarle una discucion

La pelirroja sonrio por haberle ganado y empezo con la lectura

"Un alma libre siempre lleva la calma en los peores momentos de su vida, ya que los _tiempos_ malos son pasajeros.."

Mientras ella leia, Issei cerro sus ojos y empezo una coreagrafia de artes marciales

"Camiando _siempre_ al frente, jamas retrocediendo, guiado mediante su espiritu y voluntad, por todo el camino y si se llegara a desviar, el solo debera caminar hasta encontrar nuevamente el camino..."

Alzaba su pierna derecha muy en alto y luego la bajaba, dando con su puño un rapido golpe al frente

"El entendimiento es lo unico que debe de buscar el alma atormentada, de esa manera encontrara la respuesta a todas sus incognitas y tendra paz"

El castaño seguia con su coreografia frente a la vista de su amada pelirroja

Ella amaba estos momentos con el, aunque en realidad prefreriria que fuera en un lugar mas intimo y espacioso

Pero bueno, es mejor que nada

¿La razon?, simple, estaban solo ellos 2 ,¡solo los 2!, sin Akeno, Asia o alguna de las otras que interrumpieran rste momento intimo, magico y maravilloso que ambos compartian

Algo de solo ellos 2

"El hombre alcanzara un estado de eterna serenidad y alcanzara sus objetivos, llegando asi a la iluminacion"

El castaño y la pelirroja estubieron practicando y leyendo respectivamente por mas de 1 hora, hasta que la pelirroja termino de leer

-En serio-decia la pelirroja cerrando el libro y quitandose las gafas-¿este simple libro puede relajarte?

-A veces las cosas mas simples hacen cosas maravillosas por tu vida-respondia el castaño mientras relajaba una de sus muñecas sobandola-simplemente debes dejarte llevar

Rias sonreia, aunque su amado castaño ya no fuera su peon y tampoco el pervertido del que se enamoro, aun asi lo amaba con locura

No importa si su perversion se esfumo, aun le quedan unos cuantos atributos que lo hacen el

Valentia, coraje, honor, honradez, entrega, lealtad, en fin, un sin fin de atributos que lo vuelven bastante atractivo a su vista y para desgracia de ella, tambien para las demas

Pero bueno, al menos sabe que ella es la primera, ¡las demas son solo segundas!

Aunque admitia que el cuerpo bien torneado y musculoso que ahora poseia le daba muchos puntos

-Vaya, en serio te has convertido en un gran hombre Ise-halagaba la pelirroja, recibiendo una sonrisa agradecida de este, mas el rostro de Rias comenzaba a deprimirse-ojala el resto del mundo viera lo mismo que yo

El castaño solo se sento en su cama, al lado de ella, luego para sorpresa de ella, el la abrazo, mas se dejo llevar y tambien le regreso el abrazo

-Algun dia Rias, prometo que algun dia saldre de aqui y juntos viviremos la vida que siempre quisimos-decia este para que la pelirroja sonriea feliz y con lagrimas en su pecho-claro, si tu quieres

 **¡PACK!**

-¡Auch!-se quedaba sin aire el castaño ya que Rias lo golpeo en el estomago, claro, asegurandose de no golpear ni agravar la herida-¿por que fue eso?

-Jamas dudes que eso pasara-le exigio su amada pelirroja-¡¿entendiste?!-pregunto/exclamo tocando la nariz del castaño con su dedo y este como todo semental mega macho, pelo en pecho, respondio de la forma mas varonil de todas

-L-Lo prometo amorcito

Como una pequeña niña asustada

¿Que?, admitanlo, ustedes responderian de la misma forma, jamas deben de provocar a una mujer

-Bien, eso espero-decia ya mas relajada la pelirroja-veo...que casi es hora de irme-decia con un tono triste, pues ella no queria dejarlo

-Lo se-respondio este en el mismo estado-pero nonte preocupes, yo no ire a ningun lado-bromeaba este para subirle el animo y al parecer funciono, ya que ella sonrio, lo abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios

-Tonto-respondio ella ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su amado-te amo Ise

-Y yo a...

No pudo terminar su afirmacion al ser abruptamente interrumpidos

-¡Alejate de la ojou-sama, tu monstruo!

Los guardias y los padres de la chica habian llegado, mas ellos veian con recelo al guardia, ya que no les gusto la forma en la cual se refirio a su yerno

Este, para no hacer mas problemas, solto a la pelirroja para el diagusto de ambos

-¡Dije que te le alejes!-repito el guardia enfurecido

-Ok, ya lo hice-respondio el castaño alzando los brazos-ahora deja de gritar

-No me digas que hacer-respondio tajante el celador-tu, un monstruo sin alma no merece...

Se detuvo al sentir una poderosa y furiosa fuerza que se desataba a un lado de el, sintio como la muerte le congelo el alma al ver la terrorifica imagen a su lado

Una furiosa Rias Gremory

Habia soportado todo este tiempo el lenguaje tan vulgar y descarado que este tipejo le lanzaba a su amado, se controlaba solo por que el, mediante ligeros apretones de manos se lo pedia

Mas llamarlo monstruo, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¡ella no dejaria pasar esto por alto!, ¡No importa si es Issei quien se lo pida!

-Asi que debes ser tu el jefe de este lugar-mencionaba con su aura de destruccion rodeandola-nosotros no dejamos a Ise en este estado tan lamentable, asi que explicame, ¿que fue lo que paso?

El guardia salio de su temor y solo atino a responder

-Solo le dimos el trato que se merecia-fue su sencilla respuesta, sorprendiendo a los patriarcas Gremory, al guardia novato y encendiendo mas la ira de Rias-una bestia como el se merece eso y mucho mas-ahora si la pelirroja estaba cabreada

-¡MALNACIDOOOO!-grito histerica la heredera Gremory ya lista para lanzar con su mano derecha un poderoso ataque de poder de la destruccion, mas sintio como su mano fue detenida-¿pero que...?, Ise

Asi es, el castaño la detuvo

-Calmate Rias-pedia sereno el sekiryuutei-si lo matas, te meteras en muchos problemas

-¡Pero el...!-intento refutar mas fue interrumpida nuevamente

-El tiene razon hija-Lord Gremory se metia en la discusion-no debes mancharte las manos con la sangre de esta escoria-hablo despectivo hacia el celador-tendras graves problemas amigo

-...-el celador solo atino a darles una sonrisa satisfecha

Cuando todo se calmo e Issei detuviera a Rias unas 40 veces de intentar asesinar a sangre fria al maldito celador en cada descuido, decidieron que era hora de irse

-Bien hija, ya debemos irnos-mencionaba con serenidad Venelama-Ise-kun, cuidate mucho

-...-Issei en cambio, no podia verlos al rostro por la culpa y verguenza que lo carcomia al estar adelante de ellos

Mas sintio como algo toco su hombro y al girar al rostro, pudo ver al causante de la accion

-No se cuantas veces debemos decirtelo chico-era Lord Gremory, que con una sonrisa le dirijia palabras de animo al muchacho-jamas te culparemos por lo de Sirzech, ya que no fue tu culpa

-...-mas el muchacho se mostraba reacio

-Escucha muchacho-llamaba su atencion-debes aceptar la realidad, ocurrio un gran desastre que por poco cambia el mundo sobrenatutal y el humano, tu estuviste involucrado, asi como yo y todos los demas, debimos escucharte, debimos hacerte caso, pero lamentablemente no te creimos nada, pero debemos volvernos al presente, no al pasado, seguir adelante, ir avanzando creando un nuevo futuro y realidad, solo asi, podras ser libre...al menos espiritual y mentalmente hablando

Todos tuvieron una gota bajandoles por las nucas al escuchar la ultima parte, mas el castaño volvio en si y le dio una sonrisa comprensiva, eso le devolvio la sonrisa al patriarca pelirrojo y eso le dio a entender algo

Hyoudo Issei, volveria a ser el mismo de siempre

-Ademas trataremos de sacarte lo mas rapido posible-acoto Venelama-ya que quiero que ambos se casen lo mas rapido posible para que tengan sus noches magicas y me den muchos nietos que consentir-termino para gran verguenza y bochorno de ambos jovenes

Ambos estaban sonrojados a mas no poder, tanto asi que el rostro de Rias se confundio con el tono de color de su cabello, hasta se podia ver como el vapor salia de sus cabezas

-¡OKAA-SAN!-reprendio esta con verguenza

-...-Issei aun no salia de su verguenza

-¿Ara?, ¿lo dije en voz alta?-preguntaba con confusion la matriarca Gremory-jajaja, lo siento, es que me deje llevar-reia llevandose una mano a la boca, para verguenza de ambos-pero debes de admitir que ansias ese dia, ¿verdad?-pregunto con un tono de voz picara para que su hija se abochorne aun mas

-¡Basta mamá!, me estas avergonzando-refutaba con un adorable puchero y un gran sonrojo

-...-Ise por otro lado, aun seguia en shock

El momento era agradable, mas debian marcharse, asi que cuando el castaño volvio en si, ahora si se marcharian, ambos jovenes se despidieron con un calido y tierno beso

-Cuidate Ise-le pidio la heredera con tono cariñoso

-Tu tambien-le pedia lo mismo el castaño, soltandola y dejandola ir, despidiendose agitando su mano-vayan con cuidado-la respuesta de todos fue una sincera sonrisa

Pero como siempre, alguie debe cagarla

-Hey, ¿no se olvida de algo, ojou-sama?-preguntaba con sarcasmo el celador

Rias lo miro con odio escrito en todo su bello rostro, saco de su bolso, las llaves que habia tomado de el, ella se las lanzo de forma brusca, golpeandolo fuerte en el pecho, asiendo que este liberara un pequeño quejido de dolor, mas para no darles el gusto de verlo maltrecho, se contuvo

En cambio el sonrio y en presencia y rabia de todos los presentes, le volvio a colocar a Issei, los grilletes en donde los tenia antes, alegando que era por la seguridad de todos

-¡Hmp!-se dio vuelta indignada junto a su familia que se encontraba en el mismo estado de enojo que su hija, al final se fueron, pero no sin jurarse que ese guardia y sus complices iban a arrepentirse por toda la eternidad por sus fechorias

-Tienes suerte escoria-le hablaba con burla al castaño-aunque quisiera matarte, lastimosamente no puedo hacerlo, ya que me enviarian a prision, pero bueno, me divertire un rato contigo

En eso materializo un par de guantes de acero en sus manos, chocaba ambas y un sonoro choque metalico se escucho al rededor

-Si igual me van a despedir y talvez encarcelar, ¿por que no divertirnos un rato por ultima vez

-Intentalo imbecil-desafiaba el castaño

Tiempo despues, se podia escuchar a lo lejos, golpes y alaridos

¿Quieren saber que es lo que ha pasado?, pues eso lo sabremos despues...

* * *

 **¿Y bien?, ¿les gusto?, espero que si, se que hay muchos agujeros y muchas dudas pero recuerden, esto es el prologo, la historia comenzara en el siguiente episodio**

 **Asi que esperenlo con ansias**

 **Aqui Neopercival se despide**

 **Bye bye**


	2. Malos augurios

**Hola hermanos, aqui estoy yo con esta nueva entrega del dragon rojo de la desolación, me la pidieron tanto via PM que bueno, decidi hacerla, aunque por medio de reviews hubiera sido mas gratificante -_-u**

 **-No te pongas asi Perci-decia Lala mient** **ras abrazaba al autor de espaldas, aprentando sus pechos en su espalda, para gusto de este-dejaran mas reviews la próxima vez, eso te lo aseguro**

 **Lo se, lo se, ¡mis escritos son lo maximo!-decia el tarado del autor-¡nadie puede igualar...!**

 **-Ya callate y deja de presumir algo que no eres tarado-cortaba el momento euforico Neo, bajandolo de esa gran nube de gloria, al frio suelo de la depresion-pero que baja autoestima tienes-decia con una gotita de sudor bajandole por su cabeza al ver el estado de su novio**

 **No soy un buen escritor-decia el autor rodeado de un aura depresiva rodeandolo y haciendo circulitos en el suelo con un dedo-¿verdad?**

 **-Neo-san, creo que te pasaste un poco-decia Lala viendo a su jefe e interes romantico, en ese estado**

 **-Dejalo, estara bien-decia Neo encogiendose de hombros despreocupada-lo que ahora importa es...-decia Neo con una sonrisa contagiando a Lala**

 **-¡RECOMENDACION DE FIC!-gritaron al unisolo y muy animadas las chicas, todo lo contrario del decaido autor**

 **-Eeeeeeh-intentaba gritar de euforia el decaido autor sim éxito alguno**

 **YUUKI RITO:LAS LLAMAS DE VOLUNTAD**

 **AUTOR: Uchiha-Issei-DxD**

 **SERIE: To love ru**

 **Argumento: Luego de que la madre de Lala le pide a Rito que cuide a sus hijas y el resto de chicas, este se siente desmoralizado, ya que es alreves lo que siempre sucede, ellas son las que lo salvan a el**

 **Viendo esto, Mikado le hace entrega de unos misteriosos guantes de poder que el de ahora en adelante usara para protegerlas**

 **-Pues bien, es un gran fic, a Perci le gusta-señalaba al decaido autor, que a pesar de su miseria, de espaldas y aun rodeado del aura depresiva, levanto el pulgar derecho en señal de aprobación-creo que si me pase un poco-decia con otra gota de sudor bajandole-mejor continuemos con la historia**

* * *

 **LIFE: RIAS**

¿Como permiti que esta desgracia ocurriera?, tenia todo, lo que mas deseaba, una vida tranquila, leales y lindos sirviente en especial mi lindo y tierno peon

Mi amado y dulce prometido

¿Como demonios deje que pasara esta desgracia?

Por querer proteger este estilo de vida tan perfecta que gracias a mi y mis sirvientes que me ayudaron a crearla, perdi a mi amado prometido

Issei Hyoudo

Por mi deseo de asegurarme que siguiera asi por toda la eternidad, termine perdiendolo

¿Por que no me di cuenta de que lo que hacia era un error?, aunque en realidad no solo es mi culpa

Sino de todos los miembros de las facciones

De los maou, aunque Serafall-sama era la mas recia de entre ellos a esta locura, de Odin, Shiva, Zeus, mejor dicho, de todos los líderes

Pero no voy a excusarme, se perfectamente aunque muchos me digan lo contrario, se que es mi culpa

Debi seguir mi instinto

Debi protegerlo

No debi ponerlo en tal peligro

No debi aceptar el plan de ese infeliz malnacido

¿Un mejor Issei?, ¡y una mierda!, el ya era perfecto

Mas no me rendire, ¡eso nunca!, seguire buscando asi sea debajo de la ultima piedra en el mundo humano o el mundo sobrenatural

Hasta hallarlo y rescatarlo, para que vuelva con nosotros

Mejor, les contare todo desde el comienzo

 **2 AÑOS ATRAS**

-Hmmm-los calidos rayos de sol que se colaban de la ventana de mi habitación lograban despertarme poco a poco, eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto, despues de todo, lo que siempre veo luego de abrir mis ojos es a el

Mi razon de vida

Mi razon d existir

Mi lindo peon

Mi amado prometido

-Ise-lo llamaba con todo el amor que una esposa pudiera mostrar a su esposo, bueno, aun no estamos casados, pero bueno, eso son solo detalles-ya amanecio, debemos levantarnos o se nos hara tarde

-Hmm...hmm...-vaya que es perezoso, no se quiere levantar

¿Asi que esas tenemos?, ¿quieres jugar asi tan temprano?, pues bien, juguemos, pero sera bajo mis propias reglas muchachito

-Ise-use mi voz seductora, eso siempre funciona-levantate, si no lo haces...entonces no podremos hacer travesuras matutinas...

 **¡FUUUZ!**

-¡Woooow!-¿pero que paso?, Ise se levanto de improvisto y se coloco encima mio con una mirada y sonrisa lujuriosa, eso fue imprevisto-¿Ise?

-¿De verdad creiste que estaba durmiendo?-¿no lo estaba?, vaya chico travieso-estoy despierto desde hace mas de 1 hora ya que cierta pelirroja de lindos ojos verdes no me dejaba dormir gracias a ciertas cosas que decia y hacia en sus sueños-¡rayos!, ¿me descubrio?-me pregunto, ¿que era lo que estabas soñando?

¡Se dio cuenta!, ¡que bochornoso!, pero no pueden culparme, dia tras dia duermo con mi amado prometido y tengo que tragarme con toda mi voluntad el deseo de lanzarlo a la cama y robar su primera vez

¡Soy una demonio maldita sea!, ¡no me pueden culpar!

Somos muy apasionadas con nuestras parejas, en especial si son las que nosotros mismos escojemos y amamos, no uno que nos den las cabezas de nuestras familias

Este es un amor puro y mutuo

-N-No se de que me hablas-desvie la mirada totalmente avergonzada, ¡en serio lo estaba!-no entiendo que es lo que dices

-¿Ah no?-me pregunta con esa sonrisa traviesa de el, esto me da mala espina-entonces me pregunto, por que esta zona...

 **¡SPLURT!**

-¡Kyaaaa!-¡no, ahora no Ise!

-¿Esta tan mojada?

No puede ser, lo esta haciendo de nuevo, ha metido sus manos bajo mis bragas, aaaaah, su mano esta tocandome en mis puntos dulces, ¡detente Ise, no lo hagas por favor!, si no lo haces...yo...yo...

-I-Ise...por...favor...p-para...-intentaba frenarle el brazo con mis ambas manos, pero no podia, su brazo es fuerte, no puedo evitar que me masturbe, aunque en ríealidad, tampoco quiero que se detenga-p-p-por favor, n-no sigaaaaas...-demonios, estoy a punto, mi mente se pone en blanco, mi visión se nubla

-¿Por que quieres que pare?-no sonrias mientras me preguntas eso, ¡eres un malvado!-¿acaso no se siente bien?-me preguntaba con tristeza finjida

¡Oh no señorito, se perfectamente que estas actuando!, esa es la misma cara que siempre me pones cuando me haces este tipo de cosas

Pero es muy adorable que no puedo evitar que me siga haciendo sus maldades, aunque no lo admita, ¡esto me encanta!, pero no le voy a permitir saber eso, soy una Gremory ¡y una Gremory jamas muestra debilidad ante nadie!

Cielos, si que soy orgullosa

-¿Oia?, ¿asi que te resistes?, me pregunto que pasara si hago esto

 **¡SPREEEEEEEED!**

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

¡CABROOOOOOOOOOOOON!, ¡ha aumentado la velocidad y transformo su dedo en uno de dragon!, ¡eso no es justo!, ¡se siente demasiado bien!

-I-I-Ise, detente-mis suplicas son en vano, el no me escucha-r-r-recuerda la clausula de compromiso

-La conozco perfectamente bien-me lo dice con una sonrisa dulce, ¡que malvado!-la clausula dice que ambos debemos ser vírgenes para que el matrimonio sea valido y podamos casarnos

-¡E-Entonces d-d-detenteeeeee!-¡no podre resistirlo mucho mas, mi mente se pone en blanco-¡rapido, detenteeeeee...no podre soportarlo mucho mas!

-No lo hare-¡este malvadoooooo!-la cláusula dice que no podemos hacer el amor hasta despues de casarnos, pero no dijeron nada acerca de satisfacernos el uno al otro

¡Rayos, es verdad!, ¡nooooo, no quiero ser una sumisa!, ¡soy una Gremory, nosotras somos la del control!, ¡un hombre no deberia lograr hacerme esto!

-Bien, por lo que me dice tu cara, ya debe de faltar poco-¡es verdad!, ¡ya no puedo resistirlo mas!-pero eres demasiado obstinada, mejor de doy una ayuda

¿Q-Que dijo?, ¿que fue lo que...?

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!

¡Ese fue mi grito!, ¡pero uno de placer!, ¡el malvado dragon este me esta succionando mis pechos y lame mi cuello!, ¡el se dio cuenta que me gusta de esa manera!, ¡es un tramposo! ¡el sabe que esto es engaño!

 **¡CHUUUUU!**

¡NOOOOOOOOO!, ¡NO ME BESES EN LA BOCA DE ESA FORMA TAN APASIONADA Y LUJURIOSA! ¡NO PODRE RESISTIR!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡Y-Y-Ya no aguanto mas Ise!-no debi decir eso, ¡empezo a hacermelo mas rapido este malvado!-¡d-d-detente!, ¡m-m-me voy a...me voy a!...¡ME CORROOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOO!

 **¡SPLASH!**

Me corro sin parar, esa fue la mejor sensacion que he tenido en toda mi casi inmortal vida, arqueo mi espalda debido a los espasmos que tengo por tan magnifica experiencia, ¡fue lo mejor que halla sentido!

-Ah...ah...ah...-no paraba de jadear, hasta tengo mi lengua Afuera y mis ojos deviados, debo verme igual a la protagonistas de esas peliculas y mangas hentai que una vez le encontre a mi amado Ise, demonios, este chico me tiene totalmente controlada

-Eso fue hermoso-lo dice mientras lame mis fluidos que se quedaron en sus manos, que pervertido-pero veamos, son las 6:00 a.m, debemos estar alla a las 7:30 a.m, creo que tenemos tiempo para un poco mas de diversion

-¿Q-Que dijiste?

Era lo unico que podia articular en palabra estaba casi inconsiente, pero luego veo su rostro, esta lleno de lujuria y su mirada me ve a mi zona del tesoro, ¡no!, ¡no de nuevo!, ¡morire de un paro cardíaco si vuelve a darme tanto placer!

-Es-esperaaaaa...¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fue lo unico que logre gritar en el extasis, ya que Issei empezo a hacerme sexo oral, intento detenerlo intentando quitar su cabeza de mi zona inferior con mis manos

Pero es en vano, ¡es una bestia!

Puedo sentir como succiona mis labios vaginales y muerde mi clitoris, ¡¿de donde saco tanta experiencia?!

Aaaah, de sus peliculas y juegos, ya lo recorde

-¡D-Detente!-no se para que suplico si se que es en vano-¡acabo de correrme y estoy muy sensible!, ¡si me lo haces ahora, yo...yo...!-intente disuadirlo

Creo que cometi un gran error al intentarlo, ¡eso parece que lo ha alentado!, ¡me lo esta haciendo con mas fuerza!

¡Esta confirmado!, ¡voy a morir el dia de hoy!

Pero morire con el mas grande placer del mundo

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

-Cielos, eso si que fue bastante divertido-me decia este malvado mientras se estiraba-¿no lo crees Rias?

-Ah...ah...ah...

Es lo unico qua lograba decir, no podia articular palabra alguna, el éxtasis aun recorre mi cuerpo y hace que pequeños espasmos recorran por todo el mismo, que me encontraba recostada boca abajo con mi mirada perdida y mi lengua afuera

Por Satan, si que estoy hecha un desastre, Issei me convirtio en la esposa perfecta, ya que con esto que me hace cada mañana me he vuelto su esclava

Con un esposo asi, la idea de engañarlo jamas pasara por mi mente

Aunque pensandolo bien, ¿para que carajos voy a dejar al hombre perfecto?, ¡este hombre sera mio por toda la eternidad!

-Bueno querida me voy a bañar primero, por que por lo que veo jejeje, demoraras en recomponerte

Si, jejejeje, siguete riendo, hazlo, disfruta todo lo que quieras por ahora, por que despues de que nos casemos, ya veremos quien es la perra de quien jejeje, seras mi esclavo, mi perfecto esposo

Si el me domina con esto, yo lo dominare en el sexo y ahi conocera a la Rias dominante, la que intuye, la que gana, la que controla

Aunque admito que estoy fatigada, mejor le hago caso y descanso hasta que termine de asearse, por que yo estoy rendida

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

Issei se metio al cuarto de baño a asearse y a reflexionar un poco todas las cosas que le han sucedido hasta ahora

-Veamos, estoy comprometido con mi jefa, la mujer mas cariñosa y atenta que he conocido, tengo buenos amigos y demas prometidas que tambien viven aqui

Hablaba de la chicas Gremory, Irina y Ravel, ademas de otras que aun no viven con el

-Aunque me pregunto, ¿como asi solo amaneci con Rias y no con nadie mas?-se preguntaba el castaño con la mano en el menton-bueno, no importa, deben estar dormidas aun cansadas despues de la mision de anoche, si que fue una mision dificil, ese renegado si que fue el mas poderoso que hallamos enfrentado-decia el castaño sobandose el hombro derecho con el fin de quitarse el poco estres que tenia por esa mision, si bien se habia desahogado con Rias hace no mucho, aun tenia un 12% de estres acumulado

Lo que el no sabia es que las chicas si querian dormir con el, se escabulleron en la noche para invadir su habitación pero por unos sellos magicos no les fue posible entrar a su recamara

Y lo peor

¡Se le habia olvidado poner los sellos de silencio!, osea que...

* * *

 **¡BOOOOM!**

-¡RIAAAAAAAAAAAAS!-exclamaba una furiosa Akeno que lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra tratando de destruir la puerta de la habitacion del castaño

No estaba sola, las demas chicas tambien atacaban la puerta con todos sus poderes, ¡pero la jodida puerta parecia protegida por un sumamente poderoso sello magico!

-¡¿De que esta hecho este maldito sello?!-preguntaba Xenovia molesta y alterada por la dureza de los dichosos sellos mientras daba un sin numero de cortes a la indestructible puerta-¡¿por que no se destruye?!

-¡No lo se !-exclamaba una molesta Rossweisse-¡solo sigan atacando!, ¡esta maldita puerta debe ceder en cualquier momento!

-¡ISE-SAMAAAAAAA!-exclamaba super enojada Ojou-sama de la casa Phoenix mientras lanzaba torrentes de fuego magico

-¡ISE-SEMPAI!-exclamo la nekoshou de cabello blanco mientras lanzaba poderosas esferas de senjutsu a la indestructible puerta

-¡DARLING!-exclamaba igual de encabronada la As de los cielos mientras como Xenovia tambien le daba tajos de corte a la invencible puerta, deseperandose como su amiga peliazul por no poder dañar esa puerta

Asia era la mas tranquila de todas, pero de igual manera no dejaba de mostrar adorables pucheros y pequeñas lagrimas que querian bajar de manera traicionera

-¡Cuando Rassei sea mas grande, lo vas a pagar, Ise-san!-exclamo la rubia a mas no poder

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡BAAAAAM!**

 **¡KABOOOOM!**

* * *

 **¡BOOOOM!**

Esa explosion hizo vibrar un poco la habitacion de una pareja casada de adultos mayores, que dormian placidamente, aun con todo el alboroto

-Querida-decia el padre de Issei con un antifaz en el rostro y metido en su cama sintiendo los temblores por las explosiones causadas por los ataques de las furiosas y celosas chicas-¿deberiamos ayudar a Issei?

-No, el es un hombre adulto, ademas de un poderoso dragon ya debe de saber controlar este tipo de situaciones-respondia la madre de Issei en el mismo estado que su esposo-ademas, ¿queria un harem?, pues que acepte las consecuencias

-Bien dicho querida-respondio el sr Hyoudo abrazando a su esposa-aunque me preocupa mas que vayan a destruir la casa

-Descuida querido-respondia la sra Hyoudo correspondiendo al abrazo de su esposo-Rias-san dijo que esta casa es indestructible, hasta soportaria una explosion nuclear

-Es verdad-afirmo el sr Hyoudo-mejor sigamos durmiendo, despues de todo las chicas dijeron que harian el desayuno para que nosotros descansemos...aunque creo que no comeran nada

-No importa, hoy estamos sin obligaciones, asi que a descansar-proponia su esposa acurrucandose mas al abrazo de su esposo

-A la orden mi ama

Asi ambos volvieron a dormir

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

Aun con todo el alboroto

* * *

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUES-SALON COMEDOR**

Todo el grupo Gremory, Irina y Ravel se encontraban desayunando en el comedor la comida que habia preparado Akeno y Rias

La pelirroja mostraba una sonrisa radiante, nada podia cambiarle el buen humor que la sesion de amor con su amado peon le habia dado

Nisiquiera se inmutaba e ignoraba a proposito las miradas de muerte que las chicas presentes le daban a la pareja

Issei era otro caso

Comia con sumo nerviosismo su desayuno, las miradas de muerte que las feminas les lanzaban, no profesaban nada bueno

El no tenia la culpa de nada, ¿como iba a saber que Rias puso esos sellos creados en Grigory?

Mucho menos que se olvido de los sellos del silencio

-E...esta muy bueno el desayuno Akeno-san, jejejeje-reia torpemente el castaño para intentar romper el aura pesada que se cernia en ese momento, mas se callo cuando recibio una mirada dura de la pelinegra-mejor...sigo comiendo-decido sabiamente mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado

-Aaaaaah~-decia risueña la heredera Gremory estirandose y levantandose de la mesa-este sera un bello dia ¿no lo creen?

Estaba radiante y positiva, estar con SU Ise era lo mejor que le podria haber pasado en la vida, tanto asi que el instinto asesino que estaba brotando de cada una de las feminas presentes, no le afectaba en lo mas minimo

-Ara ara, Rias...-Akeno se levantaba de la mesa con su aura electrica que la rodeaba y su caracteristico rostro sadico la positiva pelirroja ni se daba cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser demonio frito-...eres...

 **¡BAM!**

-¡Itete!-decia Akeno sobandose la cabeza al ser golpeada en esa zona, al girar y ver quien fue, se llevo una sorpresa-¿Okaa-san?

Asi es, la sra Hyoudo habia bajado y le habia golpeado de forma suave con una sarten, al lado de ella su nervioso esposo la acompañaba

-Tranquilas chicas-pedia con serenidad la señora de la casa-ustedes dijeron que hoy nosotros podiamos descansar, pero con tanto alboroto no hemos podido

Ante este reclamo, todas, a excepcion de Rias, inclinaron la cabeza avergonzadas y arrepentidas de sus actos, pues fueron ellas las que crearon semejante escandalo y deaastre

-Lo sentimos-respondieron al unisolo las avergonzadas chicas, aun con sus cabezas agachadas

-No importa chicas-respondia el padre del castaño sentandose al lado de su hijo-al final de cuentas, lo mejor de la vida, es compartir en familia, ¿no creen?

Las chicas sonrieron de forma agradecida y amable al comentario de su "padre", ya que les subia los animos con su positivismo y aires de sabiduria

-Oh, por cierto-decia mientras dejaba de beber su taza de cafe-Sirzech-sama quiere hablar con ustedes respecto a un posible evento que engrandesca la alianza de facciones-decia naturalmente mientras tomaba el periodico y procedia a leerlo mientras bebia su cafe-¿saben de que se trate?

Cabe recalcar que los padres del castaño ya estan plenamente enterados de la condicion de su hijo, asi como de la existencia del mundo sobrenatural, por lo que ahora podian relajarse del todo y hablar de esas cosas con libre confianza en el comedor, ya que para los padres de Issei, ya era algo normal

Bueno, la unica cosa nueva, era que la mamá del castaño castaño ahora era mas sobreprotectora con su "bebe", aunque entendiendo la gran importancia de sus asuntos, obligadamente debia dejarlo ir a sus asuntos

-No lo se Otou-sama-respondia tambien curiosa la pelirroja, pues no tenia idea de que querian hablar los lideres con ellos con tal urgencia-tambien estoy curiosa, pero apuesto a que lo sabremos en la reunion de la tarde

-Bueno, sea como sea-respondia la sra Hyoudo mientras comia pancakes con miel-espero sean buenas noticias y no malas, aunque dudo lo segundo, ¡Hmm!, que buenos pancakes Akeno-san-alabo a la semi-caida sonrojandola-seras una buena esposa, por favor, intenta corregir a este tonto-alabo y suplico a la mas que avergonzada Akeno, pero insultando sin querer a su hijo

-¡Oye!-exclamo ofendido este, mas fue olimpicamente ignorado por ambas feminas

-G-Gracias, Okaa-sama, le prometo dar lo mejor de mi

-No lo dudo-respondio la adulta mayor

El ambiente de desyuno fue muy agradable y llevadero a partir de ahi, conversaban de cosas triviales y otras cosas como una familia de verdad

Pero como todo inicia, asi tambien debe de terminar, por lo que al terminar el desayuno, despidiendose de los padres del castaño, decidieron retirarse al inframundo al dominio de los maous, donde una reunion de lideres se llevaria a cabo

* * *

 **CASTILLO DE LOS 4 MAOUS-INFRAMUNDO**

-Cielos, cuanta gente

El castaño estaba sumamente asombrado y no era para menos, los lideres no venian solos, venian junto a una cierta cantidad de gente, lo que lo volvia una reunion bastante asistida

Pero, ¿para que vinieron con tanto personal los lideres?, eso es lo que en realidad le estaba preocupando

Mas una voz amiga y conocida lo saco de su trance

-¡Yoh!, ¿como estan chicos?

-Hola

El ex-gobernador de Grigory, Azazel llego junto a Valery alias Vali y saludo a los adolescentes que habian llegado

Mas Vali por alguna razon, enrojecio de golpe y giro su rostro enrojecido de un confundido castaño, en un intento de que no viera su rostro

-Hola Azazel-saludo el castaño a su "sensei"-aqui todavia vivos jajajaja, bueno, basta de bromas, ¿que es lo que ocurre?, ¿por que nos han llamado?

-Vaya, ¿en serio eres Issei?-preguntaba el cadre asombrado por la nueva personalidad del castaño-jejeje, en serio asentar cabeza te llevo en el camino recto

-Jejejee, claro que lo ha hecho-admitia con una sonrisa ladina-deberias imitarme Azazel, ¿o acaso quieres tener tu maestria en solteria?

Issei no queria molestar, al menos no del todo al mechidorado, pero al decir eso, los adolescente presentes empezaron a reirse en voz baja

-¡Eres un...!-exclamaba el caido, mas respiro hondo y no dejo que lo desesperara-como sea, Issei, ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento?

Ante la mirada dudosa de todos, Azazel le pidio eso, a Rias por alguna razon, esto no le daba buena espina, no es que no confiara en el, bueno tal vez si un poco, osea lo normal

Pero esta vez, por alguna razon algo le decia que no todo estaba bien

-¿Que sucede Azazel?-preguntaba dudosa Rias-¿que tienes que hablar con Ise?

-Oh, nada fuera de lo comun-explicaba el ex-cadre notando previamente la actitud de su alumna-solo quiero hablar con el acerca de algo que Tannin me pidio que le dijera

Esta respuesta no convencia a la pelirroja, pero lo dejaria pasar por esta vez, despues de todo, es Azazel de quien estan hablando, es alguien de confianza

Al menos eso cree

-No hay problema Gremory-sama, no tardare demasiado-tomo la palabra el castaño dirijiendose a ella como su sirviente, lo haria hasta que estuvieran casados-prometo regresar pronto

Calmando a su dudosa ama, decidio irse con el caido, mas antes de que se alejaran, sintio que alguien tomo la manga de su camisa

Al girar el rostro hacia la persona que lo detenia, recibio un dulce beso por parte de su ama, quien era la que lo detenia, algo dentro de ella le decia que habia algo mal en todo esto, pero decidio dejarlo pasar, despues de todo aqui habia personas de confianza, asi que no debia de temer, ¿cierto?

Que esquivocada estaba

* * *

 **LIFE:RIAS**

¿Que es este sentimiento de duda que crece dentro de mi?, no logro explicarlo bien, siento miedo por alguna razon

Miedo a perder a Ise, ¿por que tengo este miedo?, ya antes hemos tenido este tipo de reuniones, ¿entonces que me ocurre?, ¿por que tengo miedo?

No lo se, pero solo el unir mis labios con mi amado peon es lo unico que me tranquiliza

Me da fuerzas para seguir y no caer en la ansiedad que me rodea por estar rodeada de tantos lideres y dioses, despues de todo el es el que siempre esta al frente con ellos plantandoles cara con esa sonrisa de siempre

Besar a mi peon es muy gratificante y no solo porque sea mi prometido, es por que en verdad lo amo y hacer esto es como si una parte de su valor y coraje se me transmitiera y me da fuerzas para seguir

La forma en como me besa en respuesta, a diferencia de como lo hizo en la mañana, ya que lo hacia con lujuria y deseo, esta vez fue un beso amoroso y tierno

Que bipolar, pero me gusta

No se como lo hace, pero sus besos me dominan por completo, hacen vibrar mi alma y todo mi ser, con el mis preocupaciones se disuelven

Mas por desgracia, este hermoso y tierno llega a su fin cuando nuestros pulmones reclaman por aire, ambos jadeamos por cansancio pero con unas sonrisas de satisfaccion en nuestros labios

¡Woooah!, siento como los instintos asesinos de las demas se dispara en mi contra, pues, ¡ja!, deberian de acostumbrarse, puede que nos ame por igual, ¡pero yo soy la principal!

¡Que no se les olvide!

Aunque aun estoy sorprendida como la primera vez cuando descubri que Vali estaba enamorada de mi Ise, ¿como es posible?

Ella es el Hakuryuuku, el es el Sekiryuutei, polos opuestos, enemigos jurados por los dragones que habitan encerrados en sus longinus, enemigos que pelean hasta que uno de ellos, o ambos en algunos casos, muera

Entonces, ¿como es posible?, bueno, es verdad que dije que son polos opuestos, pero analizando bien mi razonamiento, polos opuestos se atraen

Vaya, eso si que es algo asombroso, pero aun asi, ni ella podra quitarme mi puesto principal en el corazon de mi lindo y amado peon

¡Tragate esa Vali!

Mito a todas las presentes con superioridad, ellas me miran con ira, ¡pues acostumbrense, este de aqui es MI hombre!, solo lo comparto por no ser una egoista

-Bien, Gremory-sama, ya regreso-las palabras de mi lse me devuelven a la realidad y terminan el concurso de miradas que tengo con las chicas-no demoro nada

Me suelta y empieza a alejarse junto a Azazel

-Bien Ise, vuelve pronto-dejo ir su mano y ambos se van al otro lado de la sala

Veo como se alejan, quiero seguirlos y escuchar que es lo que planean, pero entiendo que son cosas de dragones, cosas que yo, una demonio no entenderia, pero aun asi, ¿por que tengo un mal presentimiento?

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

-Tambien lo sientes, ¿verdad?

Una desconfiada Vali se posiciona a un lado de la pelirroja viendo hacia el mismo lugar por donde se fueron el caido y el dragon

-¿Tu tambien?-pregunta sin sorprenderse recibiendo el asentimienro de esta, luego vuelve a ver fijamente al frente-si, lo siento, hay algo raro en todo esto, pero no se que es, me da mala espina

-Te entiendo, yo me siento igual, pero no se que es-respondia la peliplatina-debemos estar atentas

Al decir esto ambas se ven al rostro y asienten al mismo tiempo

* * *

 **DONDE ISSEI Y AZAZEL**

Caido y dragon caminaban por un pasillo bastante amplio y con aire medieval segun la opinion del castaño, hasta que llegaron a una habitacion

Al entrar se sorprendio al ver quienes estaban aqui

-¿Maous-samas?, ¿Michael-sama?, ¿Cadres-samas?, ¿Odin-sama?, ¿Yasaka-sama?, ok...son todos los lideres y ya me empieza a doler la garganta,, ¿que sucede?

-Bueno no era necesario que nos nombres a todos-respondia Shemhazai con una gotita de sudor en su nuca al igual que el resto de lideres-bien Hyoudo, dime una cosa, si existiera una manera de frenar y acabar con todos los grupos y actos terroristas en el mundo sobrenatural, ¿que opinarias al respecto?

-¡Diria que es genial!-respondia emocionado el castaño-digo me gusta combatir y todo, pero la paz es lo mejor

-Eso es verdad-respondia Zeus-pero dime, ¿que creerias si la respuesta a eso fueras tu?

Eso si que asombro al castaño

-¿Yo?-preguntaba incredulo el castaño mientras se señalaba-¿que tengo que ver en todo esto?

-Hay alguien que dice que puede lograr eso y mucho mas-respondia el dios del rayo-hasta beneficiaria el mundo humano, ¿tu que crees?

-Diria que es algo bastante bueno

-Exacto-respondia con voz de duda Poseidon, el dios de los mares-es algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-¿Que es lo que ocurre?-preguntaba ya desconfiado el dragon de Gales-¿hay algo que deba saber?

-Si, veras Ise-comenzo Odin-a ti te informaremos primero que nadie, dentro de una semana se llevara una reunion importante con 2 sujetos que nos han propuesto eso, pero algo nos dice que desconfiemos de ellos, sus propuestas son demasiado buenas para ser verdad, ademas de algo mas

-Mostro mucho interes en mi, ¿verdad?-pregunto serio Issei, ahora si estaba preocupado

-Asi es-respondio Sirzech al fin uniendose a la conversacion-pero no solo en ti, sino tambien en Saji, Vali y Asia

-¿En poseedores se sacred gear tipo dragon?-pregunto confuso el castaño recibiendo un asentimiento de este-¿que quieren de nosotros?

-No lo sabemos, pero queremos darte una mision-respondia serio el pelirrojo, Issei esperaba sus instrucciones en igual estado-queremos que...

-¡Me niego a esta locura!

Ante la voz desafiante todos los lideres de las facciones vieron a las responsables del grito al unisolo que dieron ciertas feminas presentes, aunque en realidad, eso no los asombraba

Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue y Yasaka, ambas estaban atentas a todo lo dicho en esta reunion, ellas sabian del plan de ellas, pero no les agradaba en nada

-Es una idea demasiado descabellada y arriesgada-respondia en su asombrosa faceta seria la Maou de coletas-basicamente estamos enviandolo a la boca del lobo

-¿Cual es la idea en si?-pregunta a el castaño confundido y un poco preocupado por el arranque de la Maou, ella rara y muy rara vez muestra esa faceta

-La idea es que despues de esa reunion apostamos a que el querra llevarte y no sabemos a hacerte que-decia el dios nordico de un solo ojo-y nosotros queremos que vayas

-¿Eh?-es lo unico que pudo decir e la sorpresa

-Veras, queremos que vayas de infiltrado con ellos, finjas que sigues sus planes y una vez que los descubras, vengas y nos los dices-decia Azazel en tono despreocupado, estaba demasiado confiado-no debes de preocuparte, estaras vigilado por personal de cada faccion que enviaremos de incognito a protegerte

-¡Seguimos pensando que es una idea absurda!-reclamana Yasaka-es algo muy arriesgado, ellos quieren al Sekiryuutei y se lo estamos dando en bandeja de plata

-Entendemos tus argumentos Yasaka-dono, es un plan muy arriesgado, pero debemos tomar medidas extremas en este caso-respondia Shemhazai

-Es una locura anciano-respondia la cadre haciendo que el mencionado le saliera una vena hinchada en su frente enojado por la falta de respeto-no sabemos nada se ellos, el territorio en donde se hospedan, o donde se encuentra su base, ¿como demonios vamos a ayudarlo?

-Por eso se llama mison de espionaje Pnemue-dono, es lo que vamos a averiguar-respondia Michael-todo saldra bien, ya que si los escoltas llegaran a fallar, tambien llevara un sello de rastreo, en caulquier modo de peligro podremos rastrearlo y enviarle ayuda, iremos personalmente de ser necesario

-¿Y si eso es lo que quieren?-preguntaba la Serafin mas hermosa del cielo-por favor hermano, piensa bien las cosas

Ante un desconcertado e indeciso castaño sobre aceptar o no la mision, comenzo un intenso y caluroso debate sobre los pro y contras de dicha mision

Pero no era necesario, Issei ya habia tomado una decision

-Lo hare

Con voz fuerte respondio terminando ese intenso debate recibiendo miradas agradecidas de unos y otras angustiadas y preocupadas

-¿Aceptas la mision entonces?-preguntaba un agradecido Sirzech, recibiendo un asentimiento de este-muy bien, tu mision se llevara a cabo luego de la junta co esos sujetos

Con esas palabras la junta habia terminado, y los lideres estaban desapareciendo en medio de circulos magicos hacia el centro del salon, lo que en realidad era una fiesta de reunion entre los lideres para forjar mas los lazos de la alianza

Mas cuando Issei se dio vuelta para salir por la puerta, fue abordado por la feminas de la reunion que no lo dejaron salir, este estaba muy nervioso por las miradas llenas de ira, preocupacion y angustia que ellas le daban

-Ise-chan-la Maou lo tomaba del hombros de forma tierna, tan tierna que el castaño rogaba por su vida-¡¿POR QUE ACEPTASTE ESA LOCURA?!, ¡ES ALGO SUMAMENTE ARRIESGADO!, ¡ES EL TIPO DE MISIONES QUE SOLO SE LE DAN A DEMONIOS DE CLASE SUPREMA!, ¡NI LOS CLASE ALTA SON CAPACES DE LLEVAR A CABO ESE TIPO DE MISIONES!-exclamaba la Maou shoujo mientras sarandeaba al pobre castaño que ya estaba casi noqueado por la sacudida bestial de la Maou

-Tranquilicese...Serafall...sama...es...solo...una...mision...-decia o trataba de decir el castaño durante la violenta sacudida de la Maou

-¡No es solo una mision, eso ya te lo explique!-recalcaba la super preocupada Maou-¡ademas te dije que quiero que me llames Sera-chan!

-Ya, tranquila Serafall-pedia la cadre de Grigory en aparente calma, pero por dentro se moria de ganas de hacerle lo mismo o algo peor al casi noqueado castaño que se encontraba en las manos de su homologa demonio-el podra explicar mejor si lo sueltas, ¿no lo crees?

Serafall se mantenia haciendo sus pucheros y lagrimendo un poco, pero suspirando mas calmada, solto al infortunado que cayo sentado al suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido

-Gracias...Pnemue-sama...me ha salvado-agradecia el infortunado dragon sobandose la cabeza

-No agradescas tanto y mejor empieza a explicar-demando la cadre pelilila cruzandose de brazos-¿por que aceptaste esta mision?, ¿no sabes que es muy peligrosa?

-Si, lo se-respondia el castaño reincorporandose y arreglandose, sorprendiendolas-vamos, no me vean como un demente suicida

-Pues eso es lo que pareces-respondia la lider Youkai-podrias morir, no sabes que podria pasarte estando con ellos, ademas piensa en Kunou, ¿como crees que se sentiria si supiera que su "hermano mayor" se encuentra en una mision sumamente peligrosa?-pregunto mintiendo en lo que decia que Kunou lo veia como hermano, pues ella al igual que su madre, tambien lo amaba

-En eso tienes razon Yasaka-sama-respondio el castaño haciendo que las feminas tuvieran un brillo de esperanza, pensando que lo habian convencido de abandonar esa mision-pero de igual manera debo hacerlo, tambien lo haria para disolver lo posibles planes malvados que tengan esos sujetos, asi Kunou, ustedes y los demas estarian a salvo, ¿no lo creen?

Ante esas palabras todas tuvieron un fuerte sonrojo al saber que el dragon de Gales lo haria por ellas, ¿de donde saca tanto encanto este casi ex-pervertido?, no lo sabian, pero les gustaba

-Bien, si lo pones asi, esta bien-respondia la Serafin mas hermosa del cielo suspirando-¡pero nosotras seremos las que te pongan los sellos de seguridad y rastreo!, ¡¿entendido?!-expsuo mientras le señalaba con un dedo tocando la nariz del castaño, este solo alzaba las manos en afirmacion y temor

Señalaba con suficiencia la Serafin, sorprendiendo a todos por el increible arrebato de la cual se dice que es la mujer mas poderosa y pacifica del cielo

Pensando en la gran preocupacion que le forjaba a sus amigas (N/a:pobre denso -_-u), pero en especial por su bienestar fisico, acepto rapidamente, haciendo sonreir a las lideres

-Bien, entonces nos vermos en la reunion-decia la Maou-pero antes que nada, Ise- cha, se han olvidado de decirtelo-decia con tono de reproche hacia sus compañeros y demas lideres, ¿como se les podria olvidar decirle lo mas importante?-esta es una mision secreta, ni Rias-chan ni nadie mas debe saberla, ¿entendiste?

Ante esa revelacion Ise se puso nervioso, ¿debia ocultarle esto a su querida prometida?, a el no le gustaba guardarle secretos a ellas en especial a Rias, pero bueno, era una mision, debia hacerlo

-Si, lo entiendo-respondio con determinacion

Con esa respuesta las lideres sonrieron y se iban a ir por medio de circulos magicos pero antes de eso, las cuatro le dieron al mismo tiempo un beso e las mejillas, dejando al dragon shoqueado y sorprendido, eso las hizo sonreir, ya que obtuvieron el resultado esperado, despues de eso se marcharon, dejando solo al castaño

-¿Que demonios paso?-se preguntaba ya despierto pero al mismo tiempo un poco shoqueado aun-bueno, mejor me voy, deben estar esperandome

Camino otra vez por el enorme majestuoso pasillo hasta volver al salon de la fiesta, siendo recibido por sus amigos y prometida, a lo lejos vio a los lideres con ojos expectantes y sudando, se habian olvidado de decirle que era una mision secreta, por lo que temian que la dijera y se arruinara

Por suerte tenian mujeres responsables que los salvaron, este les guiño el ojo y eslo les dio a entender que no diria nada, haciendolos suspirar aliviados

-Y yo que pense que era una reunion seria y ha sido una fiesta-decia Sona que habia llegado y se habia juntado con Rias-hola Hyoudo, gusto en verte de nuevo

-Hola Sona, el gusto es mio-respondio el castaño sonrojandola, acto que paso desapercivido por el, pero no para las feminas que la veian con ojos desconfiados-es bueno verte de nuevo

-Bien Ise-se metia la pelirroja a la converacion-¿de que queria hablar Azazel contigo?

-Oh, de nada importante-respondia con mentiras muy bien finjidas-solo que Tannin-osan, quiere que vuelva a su territorio a entrenar, por un buen tiempo

-Ya veo-respondia la pelirroja con un tono de duda en su voz que paso desapercivida para el, pero no para las demas

No solo Vali y ella sentian malos augurios, sino tambien Sona y las demas feminas detras de Issei, algo les decia que algo malo estaba por pasar

Issei sin darse cuenta iba adelante de ella y estas miraban su espalda, lo veian tan relajado, tan despreocupado, ¿acaso el no sabia que posiblemente algo le pasaria?

No lo sabian, pero mientras seguian viendolo de espaldas de forma hipnotica, se juraron asi mismas que no dejarian que nada malo le pasara

Lo que no sabian es que lastimosamente, no podrian cumplir esa promesa y que muchos sufririan

* * *

 **Bien ese fue el episodio de hoy-decia el autor ya recuperado y acostado en un sofa leyendo un manga de To love ru-jejejeje, vaya las de Momo son de color roja-reia de forma pervertida el autor**

 **-P-Pervertido...-susurraba Neo con una vena hinchada en su frente y puño levantado**

 **-¿Que lees Perci?-preguntaba inocentemente Lala caminando hacia el, exaltandolo y poniendolo nervioso**

 **-Si "Perci"-decia Neo con una sonrisa zorruna-¿que lees?**

 **¡N-Nada Lala, lo juro!-respondia ocultando el manga tras su espalda-¡no es nada!**

 **-Pero yo vi que estabas leyendo algo-dijo de forma inocente e inclinando un poco la cabeza, haciendola ver adorable-creo que era un manga**

 **¿M-M-M-Manga?-preguntaba el autor deseperado lanzando el libro por la ventana sin percatarse que estaba cerrada, rompiendo el vidrio-¿que manga?-preguntaba ya relajado, sacandole una gota de sudor rn las nucas de ambas**

 **-Okay...mejor respondamos reviews-proponia la princesa Devilukiana**

 **Xaethiel: gracias bro, me esforce para hacerla y me agrada que te halla gustado, pues aqui esta la conti**

 **KiraxCrimson: me alegra que te guste bro, eh aqui la continuacion**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DxD: no te desesperes mas bro, eh aqui la continuacion y no te preocupes se te entiende, esos periodos si que son pesados**

 **Tenzalucard123: Ya te estas dando una idea, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta:**

 **¡¿HASTA CUANDO ACTULIZAS EL ESPIRITU DEL DRAGON SOLAR?!**

 **E-HERO-KnightMire: me alegro que te gustara bro, es una idea que me ha surgido desde hace mucho y ya la plasme y es verdad, es muy gracioso hacerlo, en especial por hacerlos sufrir ¡MUAJAJAJA!, me gusta desesperarlos, pues tenias razon, es una Fem Vali y eh aqui la continuacion, yo tambien espero con ansias la actualizacion de Vida rota, no te demores bro**

 **Y bien, sesion de preguntas terminadas, tambien voy a hacer unas menciones acerca de mis otros Fics, YUUKI RITO:AGENTE DE S.H.I.E.L.D y Sekiryuutei Xenoverse no seran actualizados hasta el 20 de enero, ya que estoy ocupado**

 **Ademas voy a borrar Gods among us para reescribirlo, ya que me desvie demasiado de lo que en realidad queria hacer**

 **Bien, es todo hasta ahora, aqui Percival se despide, nos vemos bro y ¡FELIZ COMIENZO DE AÑO PARA TODOS!**

 **-¡Bye bye!-exclamaban a todo pulmon Lala y Neo lanzando serpentinas al aire**


	3. Inician los preparativos

**Hey hermanos perdon por la demora, no tengo excusa, ademas de no poder responder reviews, asi que mejor vayamos directo al tema**

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

En un grande y espacioso lugar, se pueden escuchar lo que parecen ser golpes secos

 **¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

Eran exactamente las 06:30 A.M, en ese espacioso lugar, un sujeto estaba dando fuertes glolpes y patadas al estilo marcial a lo que parece ser un saco de boxeo

El sujeto en cuestion llevaba puesto un ligero traje de entrenamiento

Bueno, bastante ligero

Sin camisa, pantalones rojos cortos, guantes de entrenamiento MMA

 **¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

El lugar es un gimnasio

El peleador golpea el saco como sacando sus frustraciones

Y esa era la verdad

 **¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

3 patadas lineales

 **¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

3 opercut

 **¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

Otras patadas, pero giratorias

El luchador intentaba por este medio saciar y despejar sus dudas

Unas que despierto o dormido, no lo dejan en paz

Eso lo altera

 **¡BAM!**

Y eso es lo malo

 **¡BAM!**

No debe debe de estar alterado

Ni un poco, la mision, el éxito de esta, depende de su autocontrol

Pero aun para el, era demasiado

Con cada golpe o patada, un poco de sus problemas e inseguridades se disolvia de a poco, debia hacerlo, debia tener su mente en paz y tranquila

Debia concentrarse

Pero es muy dificil, sabiendo que los riesgos en caso de que falle, serian catastróficos

Debia se mas centrado

Pero, era muy dificil

 **¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

Con una serie de combos de patadas y golpes, intenta despejar y enfriar su insegura mente, podria lograrlo, el es resistente

 **¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

Pero olvido algo

 **¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

El saco...

 **¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

Pues, no lo era

-¡AAAAAAAAH!

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Al lanzar un "super man punch" con toda su fuerza, al golpear el saco, la parte trasera de este, estallo saliendo la arena con fuerza desmedida, como si fuera un potente chorro de agua

Pero eso no fue todo

 **¡CLINK!**

 **¡CRASH!**

A los 3 segundos, el saco salio desprendido del techo y se estrello violentamente contra la pared del gimnasio, por efecto retardado del golpe

—Ah...ah...ah...-el peleador jadeaba de cansancio aun con su puño estirado hacia el frente

Una gran sorpresa se vio cuando se volvió a dirijir la mirada a donde se encontraba el saco despedazado, otros 7 se encontraban ahi, en el mismo estado

—Rayos, creo que me estoy excediendo—reflexionaba el portador de Ddraig rascandose la nuca mientras suspiraba —¿como crees que vaya la mision Ddraig?

 **[Pues la verdad no lo se compañero]** -respondia con honestidad el dragón de gales, pues era verdad, era una mision muy compleja y bastante peligrosa si resultaba que las sospechas de todos eran ciertas- **[ahora solo debemos seguir con el plan, debemos saber a fondo que quieren en realidad esos sujetos contigo, la Hakuryuuku, Fafnir y Vitra]**

—Es verdad-suspiraba con pesar al saber la importancia de la mision-es demasiado sospechoso que quieran a los usuarios de sacred gears tipo dragon

El dragon asentia ante las palabras de su portador, ambos estaban tan absortos en su platica, que no se dieron cuenta que el Sr. Hyoudo hizo acto de aparición en el gimnasio de la enorme mansion

—Yoh, muchachos-saludaba el castaño mayor llamando la atención a ambos-¿como amanecieron?

El señor Hyoudo llevaba una ropa de entrenamiento, una camisa negra sin mangas, pantalones cortos y un par de guantes que al igual que su hijo, eran de artes marciales mixtas

-Hola papá **/señor Hyoudo** -saludaban portador y longinus al mismo tiempo-bien, ¿que tal tu?

El señor solo hizo un ademan de la mano

—Mas o menos, es que habian ruidos fuerte que no me dejaban dormir-decia de forma burlista viendo como ambos apenados se disculpaban por su escandalo-naaah, tranquilos, después de todo es saludable levantarse temprano de vez en cuando

Ante la mirada incredula de ambos, el castaño mayor tomo con facilidad otro de los enormes y pesados sacos de boxeo, enganchandola en el techo

Y ante la mirada sorpresiva de ambos

 **¡BOM! ¡BOM! ¡BOM!**

Empezó a entrenar, golpeando el saco

—¿Que?-preguntaba deteniendose y viendolos alzando una ceja-¿acaso creen que son los unicos en querer estar mejor preparado?

Issei y Ddraig sacudieron sus cabezas para volver en si, cosa que lograron y sonrieron mientras se acercaban al castaño mayor

—Jajaja tienes razon papá-dijo el muchacho mientras se colocaba tras el saco y lo sostenía, queria entrenar junto a su querido viejo, el cual volvió con su rutina de golpes-vaya viejo, en serio te están haciendo efecto los entrenamientos que sostienen mamá y tu con los chicos

 **¡BOM! ¡BOM!**

Y no mentia, a pesar de ser solamente un humano y el un dragon y no uno cualquiera, sino uno que posee la carne de Great red y los poderes de Ophis y por si fuera poco, portador de uno de los 2 dragones celestiales, le costaba un minimo esfuerzo contener las sacudidas del saco, ocurridas por los golpes del castaño mayor

Y eso era algo mas para sorprenderse

Por orden de los lideres de las facciones, tanto padre como esposa, debian saber defenderse de los peligros del mundo sobrenatural, ya que ahora eran conocidos por los enemigos de su hijo e hijas en ley, por lo que no querían que los usaran como metodo de llegar al castaño o simplemente agredirlos para dañar al Sekiryutei

Como ocurrio con los dragones malignos y Deshauier Belial, en donde fueron secuestrados y descubrieron el secreto de su hijo y el grupo Gremory

Ademas de que Venelama y Zeoticus Gremory no querian que sus nuevos mejores amigos esten en peligro

Ambos estaban dudosos al comienzo, pero luego de aceptar que el peligro era real, tanto esposo como esposa, aceptaron

Fue dificil, lo aceptaron, pero por alguna razón, les gustaba, le gustaba mucho entrenar, al comienzo les fue difícil, pero luego le tomaron ritmo

A los lideres les asombro que en tan poco tiempo, el padre se volviera un gran peleador de distintas artes de combate, con y sin armas, la madre tampoco se quedaba atras, la magia era lo suyo, grandes hechizos y encantamientos que le llevaría a un aprendiz normal aprender en años, ella los domino en solo días

Ante los ojos de todos, los padres del castaño, eran guerrero y hechizera innatos por excelencia

Ahora entendian de donde provenía esa habilidad del sekiryutei de volverse cada vez mas fuerte, no era solo la Boosted Gear

Sino que estaba en su sangre

Tenian pensado ofrecerles oportunidades en el mundo sobrenatural, pero lo pensaron mejor y decidieron que mejor no

Ellos no eran belicistas

Eran un matrimonio humano, feliz de llevar una vida tranquila sin complicaciones, asi que ¿para que arruinarles su tan perfecta vida?

Mejor que sigan felices con sus vidas normales

Al menos hasta que requieran usar sus nuevas habilidades

 **¡BOM! ¡BOM! ¡BOM!**

—¿Que sucede hijo?-preguntaba su padre sin dejar de lanzar ataques al saco de boxeo-tienes una duda que no te deja pensar, ¿verdad?

Tanto hijo como dragon se asombraron por la intuicion aguda del padre castaño, otra cosa por la que asombrarse de el

—¿Como lo...?-intento preguntarle, pero fue interrumpido

—¿Que como lo se?-pregunto de forma divertida-recuerda algo, soy tu padre y por lo tanto, conozco cuando algo te sucede, entonces, ¿que es lo que te acontece

Issei y Ddraig sorieron al olvidar algo tan obvio

—Bueno, papá ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya la hiciste-le respondio bromista

Volvieron a reir, ambos, portador y dragon tenian una buena quimica y un lazo especial con el padre del castaño

—¿Como pudiste aliviar las dudas y temores que alguna vez te pasaron?, digo, no siempre tuviste a mamá para ayudarte a superarlas

El castaño mayor dejo de golpear el saco y tomo una pose reflexiva, hasta que decidio hablar

—Bueno hijo, esa es una muy buena pregunta-respondia de forma simple-pues veras, hubo algo por lo que siempre quise luchar y seguir adelante

—¿Que cosa?-pregunto con curiosidad, su dragon interno estaba igual

El castaño mayor sonrio ante la respuesta que iba a dar

—Pues simple-se encogio de hombros-el pensar en mi futuro y el de las personas que me rodeaban, pero e especial-sonrio de forma tierna-por el futuro de mi futura familia

—¿Eh?-pregunto conmocionado el castaño, Ddraig prefirió no intervenir

El castaño mayor solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa causada por la reccion de su primogénito

—Issei, yo desde que habia entrando a la secundaria yo ya tenia en claro cuales serian mis derechos y obligaciones en esta vida-respondia con tono sereno a su hijo-ademas de los placeres claro esta y uno de mis maximos placeres, era el planear el tener una familia

Issei esbozo una sonrisa orgullosa y ¿quien no lo estaría con una gran padre como el suyo?

—Siempre crei que seria dificil, incluso habia veces en las que simplente queria tirar la toalla, pensando que mi sueño no se volvería realidad jamas, pero hubo alguien que me rescato de esa decision y me apoyo sin ningún tipo de pago, ¿sabes a quien me refiero?

El castaño menor negaba con la cabeza, pero en su mente, como que ya sabía la respuesta

—Pues, fue tu madre-le respondió com amor, el recordar a esa maravilosa mujer que tiene como esposa, pues,. Lo hacia feliz, Issei sonrio pues su predicción si habia sido cierta-yo siempre me esforzare, luchare y ganare por ella, por ti...or ambos-el castaño y el dragon no lo demostraban, pero por dentro, estaban felices por las palabras del Sr. Hyoudo-¿quieres una respuesta a tus dudas y miedos?, ¿la forma de pelear sin miedo a morir?, pues la respuesta la has tenido frente a ti todo el tiempo y jamas te has dado cuenta

Al terminar de relatar, con un dedo de su mano, apunto a cierto lugar, con curiosidad siguió el rastro de su dedo y ahi lo vio

Se queria golpear asi mismo por no ver lo obvio

Se isultaba asi mismo

¿Como pudo ser tan ciego?

En una pared cercana, en la parte superior se encontraba una pintura hecha a la perfeccion, claro que lo era, el mismo supervisó esa obra para que quedara perfecta y que siempre le de fuerzas para continuar y levantarse tras cualquier contratiempo

La pintura de su futura esposa y el resto de su nobleza, las chicas que también ama

—Gracias papá, en serio necesitaba que alguien me haga entrar en razon

—No hay de que hijo mio-respondia su padre con una sonrisa fraterna-es mi deber como tu padre ayudarte en todo lo que sea posible

Tras ese momento padre e hijo, ambos volvieron al entrenamiento

* * *

 **LUGAT DESCONOCIDO**

—Vaya, al parecer los preparativos ya estan cerca de culminar

Eran las palabras de un sujeto encapuchado viendo el interior de lo que parecia una enorme mansion, o en este casa, salon de reunion

Porque aqui, se iba a llevar a cabo la reunion de los lideres con ambos tipos

—Ya falta poco, solo faltan unos cuantos preparativos

Eso lo decia otro encapuchado que llegaba tambien al mismo lugar, acercandose al otro sujeto quedando a su derecha

—¿Estas seguro?-pregunto un poco dudoso el primer encapuchado-si algo llega a fallar, podria ser nuestro fin y todo lo que hemos planeado por milenios, podria perderse

—No te preocupes, piensas demasiado-dijo de forma despreocupada-hemos planeado esto por tanto tiempo que no hay margen de error

—Eso dijiste la ultima vez-le reprochaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos-yo fui capturado muy mal herido y tu fuiste "asesinado" por Fafnir

El aludido bufo entre divertido y nervioso por las observaciones y comentarios de su compañero

En especial por que era verdad

—Yaaa, pero lograste escapar y mi clon fue el que murio

El otro no estaba muy convencido

—No fue nada facil, aun al borde de la muerte tuve que ingeniarmelas para escapar de los que me tenian bajo vigilancia

—Ok, ok, ok, ya entendi-decia el culpado, totalmente derrotado-pero te aseguro que esta vez el plan va a ir como lo hemos planeado, ¡es lo mas perfecto que hemos creado!

—Fue el plan de solo dos años-decia el otro bajandole los humos-si el plan anterior que era de milenios no funciono, ¿que te hace creer que este mas reciente plan si lo hara?

El aludido solo esbozo una tetrica sonrisa que se podia ver en la oscuridad de su capucha

—Lo hara, creeme lo hara-decia con seguridad-una vez que el Sekiryutei, Hakuryuku, Vvitra, los dioses dragones, los reyes dragones y en especial ese infeliz de Fafnir esten en nuestras manos, todos los mundos cambiaran

—Si tu lo dices...

* * *

 **REUNION DE LIDERES: CIELO**

—Todo va segun lo planeado-decia cierto pelirrojo Maou a sus homologos de otros mundos-Issei acepto la mision, pronto sabremos los planes de esos dos

—Aun nos negamos

Esas eran las opiniones del grupo femino de los lideres, los varones negaban con la cabeza por el, segun ellos, infactil arrebato de sus colegas

—Serafall, deberias ser mas compresiva con esta mision-decia a modo de regaño el Maou Lucifer-tus sentimentos por Ise-kun no deberian interferir con tus obligaciones como Ma...

—¡No es por eso!

Sirzech fue interrumpido por una muy avergonzada y sonrojada Maou Leviatan, que digan, que digan en voz alta y en presencia de todos de sus sentimientos por el castaño, era muy bochornoso

Se sentian igual el resto de las lideres

—Entonces, ¿por que se oponen de forma tan ferrea a la mision del Sekiryutei?-interrogaba el todo poderosos dios nordico

Yasaka fue la que tomo la palabra

—Muy simple Odin-dono, la respuesta es muy simple-decia la lider Youkai levantandose de su silla-es verdad, aun cuando tengamos nuestros sentimientos por ese dragon pervertido-en ese instante todas se sonrojaron fuertemente-somos primeramente lideres, por lo que nuestra preocupacion por nuestra gente priorisa por nuestros sentimentos

—¿A que quiere llegar con esto Yasaka-dono?-pregunto confundido y curioso Shemhazai, porque la verdad no le veia el caso a esa charla

—Muy simple anciano-respondia Pnemue, haciendo que el mencionado le resalte una vena en la frente por esa falta de respeto-mas que por el bienestar de Ise, pensamos mas los contras que podria llevarse en esa mision

—¿Contras?-pregunto Michael

—Asi es Onii-sama, podria ser catastrofico-respondia Gabriel-ellos demostraron tener una gran fijacion en los dragones celestiales, en epecial Ise

—¿A que quieren llegar?-pregunto Zeus

—A eso vamos-respondio Yasaka-si se lo damos, estariamos posiblemente dandoles en charola de oro, una poderosa...arma

Esas palabras no le agradaban a la lider Youkai, ni a ellas, ni las demas feminas peor a los demas, pero era verdad, Issei podria ser usado contra ellos mismos como un arma definitiva y letal

—Comprendemos eso, pero debemos correr ese riesgo-respondio Ajuka-ellos podria ser parte de algo oscuro y peligroso para el mundo sonrenatural y el humano, debemos evitar que eso suceda

—Enviandoles a el Sekiryutei solo, ¿es la mejor opcion?-preguntaba una reacia Pnemue-deberia de tener un compañero de respaldo que lo ayude en caso de que las cosas se salgan de cotrol

—Seria muy peligroso y podria poner en peligro la mision de infiltracion-decia el lider de Grigori-no podemos dejar que eso suceda

—¡Es mas peligroso enviar a Ise ahi solo!-exclamo ya exaltada Yasaka-repito, estamos enviandoles un arma muy poderosa sin ninguna seguridad

En serio le dolia referirse asi de la persona que ama, igual estaban las demas, pero estaban en lo cierto, Issei era un ser muy poderoso y enviarlo a esa mision totalmente solo era una mala idea

Pesima en realidad

Les dolia pensar en que Issei pudiera ser manipulado por esos sujetos y ser usado para atacar las facciones, a sus seres amados o a sus civiles, por eso no les gustaba la idea de pelear con el

Los lideres pensaban casi lo mismo, pero en sus mentes alteradas por querer saber rapidamente la verdad, no les dejaban ver la verdad, ellos creian que el poder de Issei era lo suficientemente grande para defenderse solo

Que equivocados estaban

—Ya dijimos que podremos con esto, no hay necesidad de alterarse-decia Falbium Asmodeus, que milagrosamente estaba despierto-el podra con esto, ademas la idea que tenemos como plan b, tiene que ver mucho con la Hakuryuku

Esto llamo la atencion de las feminas

—¿Que plan?-pregunto desconfiada la cadre, algo le decia que no le gustaria lo que escucharia

—Si en determinado caso, el Sekiryutei fuera sometido, la Hakuryuku tendria la mision de salir en su ayuda, pero solo en el peor de los casos

Pnemue no se equivoco

—¡Es una pesima idea!-decia Yasaka-de ser asi, ¿no seria mejor enviar a ambos para que se cubran las espaldas?

—Eso es una idea peor-decia Sirzech-si enviarle a un solo dragon celestial causa tanta conmocion, imaginate lo peligroso que seria enviarle a dos

Ante estas palabras no pudo refutar, era cierto, era un peligro mayor, pero aun asi se sentian pesimos, basicamente estaban mandando a Issei a la boca del lobo como un sacrifcio

—¿Por que no enviarlo junto a algun otro miembro de DxD?-pregunto Serafall

—Si lo hacemos, lo mas probable es que lo rechazen y retiren su oferta, eso no lo podemos aceptar-decia Azazel, ve que ellas iban a contradecirlo y se les adelanto-ademas si le enviamos junto a otro dragon, el peligro seria igualmente alto, ¿lo entienden?

Las lideres se quedaron calladas y frustradas, no podian contradecir esa logica, en realidad em ese momento, ellas eran las que estaban mas acertadas en sus pesamientos que los lideres

Solo que no lo sabian

—Diablos...-mascullaron todas en voz baja al no poder contradecirlos

Despues de toda la discusion, se procedio a entablar los planes, pasos a seguir, ideas de respaldo, etc, debian estar 100% seguros de traer a Issei sano y salvo

Por lo que no dejarian nada a la suerte

Si tan solo supieran que la suerte ya estaba echada...

—Bien, esto es todo lo que hemos planeado hasta ahora, si seguimos los pasos, el plan debe salir a la perfeccion e Issei estara sano y salvo en menos de 3 meses, ¿alguna duda?-cuestiono el dios nordico

Nadie se pronuncio, ni siquiera las lideres, porque cualquier argumento que tuvieran, ellos tendrian otro con el cual contradecirlo

—Al parecer no, bueno, en ese caso, se levanta la sesion-decia Zeus y todos asintieron

Todos se fueron a sus territorios mediante distintos tipos de magia transportadora

—Sirzech, espera-era Serafall la que detenia a su homologo-¿estan seguros de lo que hacen?

Las dudas de la maou no la dejaban tranquila, algo muy en el fondo, le decia que algo saldria mal, muy mal

Y no estaba tan equivocada

—Tranquila Serafall-decia el pelirrojo tratando de calmarla-ten por seguro que sabemos lo que hacemos, ademas debes admitir, que Ise-kun sabe cuidarse muy bien el solo

—Pero...

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes-decia de forma comprensiva-ademas recuerda que tu y las demas son las que le pondran el imperceptible sello de rastreo, conociendo a Yasaka y Pnemue, ellas haran un sello muy poderoso e imperceptible a la vista, ademas de ser portenciado con los poderes tuyos y de Gabriel, sera un gran sello, ¿no crees?

Serafall lo habia olvidado, un poco mas y se palmeaba la cara por su falta de atencion

Era cierto, ¡el sello de rastreo!, ¿como pudieron olvidarlo?, se sentia estupida, eso la calmo un poco, pero solo eso, un poco, porque algo muy dentro de ella algo la tenia intranquila y no sabia que era

—Es verdad, me habia olvidado de eso-decia la maou un poco mas animada-trataremos de hacerlo lo mas fuerte posible

—No dudo de ello-sonrio el pelirrojo

Iba a irse, pensando en el exito de la mision, para el y los demas, todo ya estaba planeado y con exito seguro, pero cuando estuvo por abandonar la sala, algo lo detuvo sonteniendole un brazo

Era Serafall

—Sirzech, prometeme que...-decia la maou mientras su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello-...que Ise-chan, volvera

Alzo su mirada y cuando Sirzech vio sus hermosos ojos violetas llenos de lagrimas, no pudo evitar sentirse empatico con ella

Se veia muy fragil y delicada

—Te prometo Sera-chan, que Ise-kun volvera con todos nosotros, de eso no lo dudes

Esas palabras devolvieron las esperanzas y alejaron los miedos de la Maou que volvio a sonreir y se seco las lagrimas

—Gracias Sirzech-cha-con esas palabras, la maou se despidio y se fue por medio de un circulo magico a su hogar

—Ay Ise-kun, las tendras bastante dificil cuando vuelvas

Suspiro divertido por la "mala" suerte de su otouto

* * *

 **KUOH-JAPON**

Mientras todo esto ocurria a escondidas de todos, cierto grupo de chicas estaban en el centro comercial pasando el rato como toda adolescente normal

Eran Rias y su nobleza, Sona y Tsubaki, su nobleza completa no pudo venir por que tenian contratos demoniacos pendientes, mas invitadas sorpresas, Valery, Le Fay y Kuroka

Hacian lo que toda adolescente normal haria en esta situacion

Compras

Paseos

Almuerzos

En pocas palabras, se estaban divirtiendo como todas unas chicas normales

Pero aun asi su diversion no era tan grande, puesto que habia algo que las preocupaba y eso tenia que ver con cierto dragon peli-castaño que en poco tiempo se casaria con la pelirroja

Al final todas se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas del comedor del centro comercial, dejando sus bolsas de compras en el suelo, pidieron sus ordenes y mientras las esperaban, empezaron a hablar

—Chicas, ¿piensan en lo mismo que yo?-pregunto la pelirroja heredera Gremory

—Te refieres a Issei-kun, ¿verdad?-preguntaba la heredera Sitri tomando un sorbo de su malteada, ya qur sus ordenes ya empezaban a llegar, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ella-si, esta ocultandonos algo

—Ise-kun es pesimo guardando secretos-decia la sacerdotiza del rayo comiendo una rodaja de pizza-ademas jamas lo haria, solo en caso de que sea algo muy grave, de emergencia o clasificado

—Mi senjutsu me ha mostrado que el aura de Ise-kun esta en un dilema emocional nya~-decia Kuroka siendo asentida por su hermana menor, que comia una montaña de comida-algo lo esta perturbando, pero cuando le pregunto que es, evade el tema o simplemente no habla de ellos o simplemente inventa alguna tonta mentira nya~

—¿Que estara ocurriendo con Ise?-preguntaba en voz alta Rias con una mano en su menton pensativa, hasta que una idea que paso por su mente la hizo estremecer-y-y-y si nos esta siendo...¿infiel?...

Pregunto temerosa la heredera, mas tambien hubo reacciones inesperadas

—¿Ise-kun/san/sama/sempai, siendonos infiel?-repitieron todas con una terrible aura de muerte y destruccion rodeandolas, hasta sus ojos fueron reemplazados por 2 puntos de luz roja, en serio estaban enojadas

Valery estuvo a punto de liberar el Juggernutt drive solo por pensar en esa idea, queria torturar al castaño para sacarle la verdad, pero razono a tiempo y se tranquilozo un poco

Bueno, talvez si eran esperadas

—No, no, no eso es imposible-decia Ravel tratando de despejar esas dudas en su mente-es Issei-sama de quien hablamos, el siempre vela por nosotras porque nos ama

Decia con una sonrisa bien implantada en su rostro, pero por dentro una chibi Ravel hacia un berrinche incendiando todo a su al rededor por solo la misera imagen de Issei siendoles infiel

Si eso pasaba, seguramente asaria al castaño hasta el alma

—Es verdad, Ise-san no es de los que nos harian sufrir-decia la ex monja, pero por dentro estaba igual que Ravel

Con eso, todas sonrieron pensando en lo ridiculo que sonaba esa idea en voz alta, hasta Rias se sintio tonta por decirlo

Pero aun asi, algo las preocupaba en gran medida

—Entonces...¿que es lo que lo tiene asi?

La pregunta de Rossweisse puso en jaque a todas, era lo mismo que se preguntaban todas dentro de sus cabezas, mas no sabian la respuesta

Y eso las intrigaba

—No lo sabemos, pero, todo comenzo desde que Azazel-sensei se llevo a Issei a otro lado en la fiesta de facciones-dijo Xenovia mientras comia una enorme hamburguesa

—¿Tu crees?-pregunto la nekomata menor

—Es verdad, Xenovia tiene razon-decia la unica angel del grupo-pues desde ese dia, daring ha estado entrenando como loco

(N/A: Recordemos que Irina empieza a llamar Daring a Issei a partir de la novela 20)

—Irina-sama tiene razon-decia Le Fay-entrena siempre que puede, como temiendo que algo malo suceda

—¿Que sera lo que le ocurre?-preguntaba en voz alta la sacerdotiza del rayo-jamas se ha comportado asi, siempre ha sido muy honesto con todo y nunca nos ha ocultado nada

—No lo sabemos, pero talvez-Tsubaki se unio a la conversa-¿tenga una nueva mision?

—Es lo mas probable, pero ¿por que ocultarnoslo?-preguntaba Valery intregrandose a la conversa

—Lo mas probable sea que es una mision secreta y nadie debe enterarse-dijo lo mas sensato Sona-aunque admito que eso me hace querer saberlo mas

Ante esto, todas asintieron

—Esta decidido-dijo Rias de forma determinada, llamando la atencion de todas-hoy mismo le sacarmemos la verdad a Ise, sea a las buenas...o las malas

Ante esta resolucion, todas asintieron

Issei si que esta jodido con sus mujeres

Todas comieron y terminaron rapidamente para poder ir rapido a su hogar y torturar al castaño para sacarle la verdad, pero justo despues de pagar las cuentas, un circulo magico de comunicasion aparecio en el oido de Rias, Sona y Valery

—¿Eh?-Rias se sorprendio por el repentino llamado-¿oni-sama?, ¿a que debemos tu llamado?

*Perdona por interrumpirte Rias, pero necesitamos que tu, Sona y Velry, ademas de sus noblezas vengan rapido al castillo de los Maous*

—Claro, no hay problema, pero ¿que ha sucedido?

*Eso se los explicaremos cuando esten aca, asi que vengan lo mas rapido posible*

Con esas palabras, se termino la llamada, las chicas suspiraron frustradas pues no podrian interrogar a Issei aun, pero lo harian tarde o temprano

Pero como las ordenes de un lider son absolutas, no tuvieron mas opcion que obedecer, asi que enviaron sus bolsas de compras a la casa por medio de circulos de transporte y luego se transportaron hacia el inframundo

* * *

 **INFRAMUNDO-CASTILLO MAOU**

Las chicas llegaron al centro del castillo y ahi se llevaron una gran sorpresa, pues ahi estaban los cuatro Maous, a Serafall se la veia insegura

Pero la sorpresa era que Issei se encontraba ahi

Estaba nervioso y no era para menos, pues no sabrian como reaccionaria su futura esposa y el resto de chicas a la noticia que los Maous les iban a dar

Y no era el unico

Los tres Maous varones estaban igual

—¿Ise?, ¿Oni-sama?, ¿que esta pasando aqui?-preguntaba una confusa y nerviosa Rias, las chicas estaban igual

Sirzech tomo un gran respiro y se lleno de valor para hablar

—Bueno, veran...

* * *

 **Ay la que te espera Sirzech hehehe, bueno perdon de nuevo por la demora y no poder responder reviews, pero lo hare la proxima, lo prometo**

 **Pero no puedo dar tiempo de actualizacion, porque la verdad no se cuando volvere a actualizar esta historia, asi que les hare una pregunta, ya que ustedes seran lod que decidan el destino de mis historias:**

 **¿Que historia deseen que actualice ahora?**

 **Bien, espero las respuestas con ansias, nos vemos**


End file.
